


Lamposts

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousland finally gets her answer if Alistair has ever licked a Lampost in Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamposts

“Andraste’s flaming sword, Alistair I can’t believe you” Mariana placed her hand over her face, covering the obvious annoyed, but humorous grin stretched across. The light trickles of snow hit her nose and covered her armor in a slight dusting. The wind lightly playing with the black wisps of hair, occasionally having to move some from her eyes.

“Bound to happen at some point” Morrigan scoffed, crossing her arms as she turned away facing the nearby tavern door.She all but sighed. The cool crisp air mixed with the warm cloud that left her mouth. 

They were all standing there, dumbfounded as Alistair stood, glued to the lamp post by his tongue.   
They’d _joked_ about doing it when they would be back at camp ready to sleep, but she didn’t think he’d _actually_ go through with it.

“Well Morrigan it seems we are going to have to get him unstuck” Mariana turns, grinning with a mischievous eye. She could hear him in the background whining. If Alistair was stupid enough to do this, she was going to have a bit of fun with it.

“Tis _most_ true Warden, perhaps, fire?” She replied as sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

Alistair shook his head, whimpering at the idea.

Mariana puts her hands on her hips as she thinks of an idea, oh the possibilities that run through her head. “We could just get Sten and have him, Yank him off” She motions with her hands in a pulling action, which sends Alistair into a fit.

“No-no nonono” he muffles, shaking his hands around the pole.

She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to quiet the laugh when Alistair glared at her.  
“Well at least now we know if you have ever licked a lamp post in winter” Rolling her eyes.

However Wynne decided enough was enough it seems, coming over and pouring water over his tongue, and soon he was free from the pole.  
“Please this is ridiculous.”

“I hate you, you’re a bad person” he said pointing his finger, His tongue still raw from being stuck to the pole. He turned away, trotting off pouting like a 5 year old back to the camp. His face was flushed, and not just from being out in the cold.

She runs off after him, leaving little foot prints in the snow. “Aw come on Alistair, you don’t think we would actually do that?” she chuckles. “Okay well _maybe_ Morrigan, but I wouldn’t.”


End file.
